


Smutember 2020 Clothes Stay On

by thatguywiththefaceOG



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Car Sex, Clothed Sex, Ejaculate, Gay Sex, Gratuitous Smut, Hand Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Sex in a Car, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:40:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26647648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatguywiththefaceOG/pseuds/thatguywiththefaceOG
Summary: Steven and Peedee have a quickie in the Dondai.
Relationships: Pee Dee Fryman/Steven Universe
Kudos: 7
Collections: Smutember 2020





	Smutember 2020 Clothes Stay On

**Author's Note:**

> requested by anonymous written by smutember

The Dondai shook as the two made passionate love. Peedee undid Steeven’s zipper freeing his hard cock. He slipped the erection into his mouth, happily sucking the half gem off. Peedee felt Steven’s hands on him. Steven was contoting himself, undoing Peedee’s shorts. 

He hummed onto Steven’s dick as he felt him jack Peedee off. The fry cook wanted more. He pulled his head up, a trail of spit trailed from his mouth to Steven’s tip. “Steven I’m sorry,” he said hiking his pants down. “But I need you inside me.” He turned around, presenting his ass. His jean shorts pooling around his knees. 

Steven knew what to do. The couple didn’t have any lube, but Steven’s magic spit more than made up for it. Peedee felt an intensely pleasurable tingle as his rectum was lapped. He let out a groan as Steven’s cock slid inside him. He held the door as his boyfriend runted into him. 

With Steven’s cock hitting his walls all the right ways, his hands lovingly holding his hips, Peedee surrendered and came, firing ropes of his cum onto Steven’s precious Dondai. If Steven cared, he didn’t show it. He focused on pounding the frycook’s ass. The gem came, filling up Peedee with his own cum. He pulled out and made sure to paint his boyfriend’s ass with the last bit of his seed. 

Steven zipped up his jeans, and sat back down. “Fuck.”


End file.
